


Future Pop

by Virtual Revolutions (maidendays)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Idol Fandom, Idols, M/M, Some original lyrics, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidendays/pseuds/Virtual%20Revolutions
Summary: When Spectre discovers Playmaker can sing, everything starts to change. Idol AU.





	1. Computer City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, computer, why do I have this pain?  
> What should I do in this odd Computer City?
> 
> Pierce through the clouds  
> To a place where no one can be seen  
> To a place I saw in a dream  
> Exceed the usual speed
> 
> The world will soon change  
> Something about us will soon change
> 
> This town was made with perfect calculation  
> I want to escape it, I want to break down  
> I wonder if the truth exists  
> In a paradise made of perfect calculation  
> The only thing that is true is my love
> 
> _Computer City_   
>  **Perfume**   
> 

Spectre has a routine every Sunday morning.

Step 1: Make breakfast for himself and Ryoken-sama

Step 2: Eat said breakfast with Ryoken-sama

Step 3: Cook Ryoken-sama's lunch and dinner

Step 4: Leave said meals in the fridge with heating instructions

Step 5: Check the Blue Angel fandom forums for the time and location of her Sunday performance

Step 6: Log into LINK VRAINS

Step 7: Purchase an in-game copy of his favorite magazine

Step 8: Find the highest possible vantage point which overlooks whichever zone Blue Angel will be performing in

Step 9: Go to said vantage point and ensure that no other users are present nearby

Step 10: Relax with magazine and view of Blue Angel's performance

Step 11: Log out of LINK VRAINS after conclusion of performance and return to the real world to care for Ryoken-sama

This Sunday he's made it as far as step 9...

"What're you doing up here?" asks Playmaker, dismounting from his D-Board; it vanishes in a flurry of azure pixels.

"Reading," says Spectre, firmly focused on his magazine and not looking up.

"You read?"

Spectre flips the page. "You don't?"

Playmaker shrugs, dropping down besides Spectre on the ledge, his long legs dangling freely.

"What're _you_ doing?" asks Spectre, the slightest hint of annoyance creeping into his otherwise neutral tone.

"Sitting," says Playmaker.

"Obviously," says Spectre. "Why are you sitting _with me_? Go away."

"This is a nice view," says Playmaker, seemingly ignoring the second part.

"..."

_Don't say it, don't say it--_

"Blue Angel is performing down there."

_He said it._

Spectre looks up from his magazine, gazing into the distance. Some 100 stories below them is another floating tower hosting an in-game concert on the roof. Blue Angel is standing in the center of the stage and leading the crowd in the call and response portion of her song.

"Ugh.. idols.." scoffs Spectre, pretending his knowing about the concert is entirely new information, and returning to his magazine. "I hate them."

"I think they're harmless," says Playmaker, nonchalant.

"They're _everywhere_ in this country. A constant onslaught of bright colors, sugary lyrics and _fake_."

_Like her._

"You're listening to the wrong groups.."

"You have an _opinion_ on this, Playmaker?"

Playmaker shrugs, leaning back on his palms. "Idols aren't all _chou kawaii_.. there are other visuals these days. Metal goddess, electro-pop dancer, street wear model, flight crew member, zombi--"

"How do you know all this?"

"Believe it or not I listen to music."

_If I insult him, maybe he'll leave me alone._

"But _idols_? Not rock bands? That seems more in your sphere: drowning out your teenage angst and _trauma_ through rebellious lyrics."

Playmaker doesn't take the bait, rather he sounds unphased. "That's exactly why I listen to idol music. It makes me feel better."

"You're serious?"

Playmaker nods once.

Spectre closes his magazine, folding it neatly in his lap. "I don't get it. Where's the appeal?"

_Is he really an idol otaku? Or is there something more going on beneath the surface?_

"Well wouldn't you rather listen to **Don't give up, I believe in you, tomorrow is another day** than **The world is out to get you, everything sucks, so end it all tonight**?"

_Neither is appealing.._

"..."

"Escaping reality relies on ignoring how much your life sucks. Isn't that why you log into LINK VRAINS?"

"No," says Spectre, "I come here to read... and to spy on our enemies."

"Oh I'm sorry, you're sitting so much in the open that I didn't realize you're _working_. I better leave before your boss finds out you're fraternizing with _the enemy_."

"Very funny, Playmaker. You know full well we have a truce.. for now."

Playmaker smirks, swinging his legs. "I think I've figured you out, Spectre."

Spectre's voice lowers an octave. "Have you?"

"You're sitting up here where _she_ can't see you but where you can see her. You've made up this excuse of 'spying on the enemy' so you don't have to admit that you came here to watch her perform."

_Go die, Playmaker._

"No. Absolutely not," Spectre denies in a rush.

Playmaker's smirk hasn't abated. Spectre wants to throw him off the ledge.

"So you're not here to watch Blue Angel?"

"That's right," says Spectre with shaky conviction, watching in rising terror as Playmaker begins to sing along with the bubbly pop song carried on the artificial wind:

**I miss you ba~by~  
** **sabishigaru ne~e~  
** **baby wo sagashi~te~  
** **anata wo, mitai~ yo today  
** **so come~ find me~  
** **hold me close my ba~by~  
** **tell me all your worries~  
** **anata no, egao wo misete**

"Stop stop stop," says Spectre, horrified because the melody is now stuck in his head, but more so because Playmaker sounds _cute_ singing it.

Playmaker goes on singing along as if Spectre isn't there at all.

_I hate that I still have this fixation with Blue Angel. Idols can all die for all I care._

_And yet.. Playmaker is right. I did come here today to watch her perform._

"Playmaker," begins Spectre in as unaffected of a tone as he can manage at the moment.

"Yes?"

_Why is this happening?_

"You have a good singing voice."

In a split second Playmaker's head has turned to face Spectre, a look of disbelief dropping over his features. "Say that again?"

_This is the absolute last person deserving of my praise._

Spectre resists the urge to bury his face in his magazine; throwing Playmaker off the ledge would be easier than admitting this. "I said you sing well."

"I think I'm rather average.."

"I've listened to enough music to know talent when I hear it."

"Talent?"

_Why am I complimenting him like this..._

"You sing with perfect pitch. You could be a vocalist."

"Why do you know about perfect pitch?" asks Playmaker.

"You already have a fanbase," says Spectre, ignoring the question.

"I don't care," says Playmaker, sounding annoyed with this conversation for the first time. "I didn't ask to be famous. The netizens did that all on their own."

"Which is why you seem genuine. Not like _them_ ," says Spectre with disgust, waving his hand in the general direction of the concert below. "Manufactured idols are the absolute worst. But vocalists with natural talent and organically formed fan followings? That's what this country needs."

"I'm not a singer."

"But you could be."

Playmaker draws his legs up to his chest. He looks uncomfortable. It's the _realest_ Spectre has ever seen him.

_I hate him. But I want to see more of this side of him... like how I can't stop coming here to see Blue Angel._

"Do you know any other genres?" asks Spectre, curious.

"I don't know.. maybe.."

"Ryo.. Revolver-sama likes indie rock. Lately he's been looping the same album.."

Playmaker perks up. Spectre suspects it's because he mentioned _Revolver_.

"I know a band.."

"Sing then? Behind me where I can't see you."

"OK," says Playmaker with uncertainty, getting to his feet and disappearing from Spectre's view.

When Playmaker remains silent for far longer than expected, Spectre returns to his magazine, turning to the monthly book club recommendations.

_Maybe he'll leave._

But then Playmaker begins to sing..

**ne~e kikasete  
kimi no suki na uta wa nani**

Spectre closes his eyes, drowning out the idol concert to focus solely on Playmaker's voice.

**ne~e tatoeba  
** **kono mama dokoka e nugedashite  
**

_He's good. Really good. Is no one aware of this hidden talent? Am I the first one to hear it?_

**shinzou no buruu wo  
** **kakusazu ni hanashi wo shiyou  
oh~oh~ohh~ohhhh~**

Spectre holds up his hand. Playmaker immediately stops singing.

"I told you I'm not a singer.."

_I can't believe I'm about to do this.... the world has gone mad._

"Log out and meet me at Den City Crossings in one hour. There's someone I want you to meet."


	2. Into The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wait for a special miracle  
> There's a rough road in front of us  
> With unknowable future and obstacles,  
> I won't change  
> I can't give up
> 
> _Into The New World_  
>  **Girls' Generation (SNSD)**

Den City Crossings is as packed as ever. Hundreds of people rush through the area, among them shoppers, families, businesspeople, teenagers and tourists. On every street corner are vendors and performers trying to profit on the crowds. On the video screens that line the neighborhood's towering shops, apartments and offices play commercials for skin care projects, fast food promotions, upcoming films, department store sales, and, of course, idols. _So many idols._

Spectre fights off a catchy melody as it drifts down to his ears. In his mind he's the protagonist of a bullet hell shooter game blowing up the onslaught of _kawaii_ lyrics blasting out of _five. different. video. screens. at. once. why. just. why._ It must be exhausting to live in this neighborhood. Just standing on the bustling street corner listening to it all is giving him a headache. Kogami Ryoken, by contrast, casually waiting next to him, doesn't seem to be bothered by any of it; Spectre silently envies him.

When Fujiki Yusaku emerges from the crowd some time later, appearing just as frazzled by all the chaos, Spectre feels a bit vindicated. Fujiki isn't smiling as he says by greeting, "You said you want me to meet someone? Where are they?"

"Right here," answers Spectre as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know him," says Fujiki, staring at Ryoken with the same _strangely attentive_ wide-eyed expression he usually makes whenever he's surprised to see the former leader of the Knights of Hanoi outside in the daytime.

"Not the whole story," says Spectre.

Ryoken looks on with a small but calm smile.

"I don't understand," says Fujiki.

"Ryoken-sama recently became the chairman of Brahma Industries."

"Never heard of it," says Fujiki with a hard frown.

"Brahma Industries is the parent company of Stardust Entertainment."

"The production company?" asks Fujiki. "Don't they make tv dramas?"

"Among other things," says Spectre, briefly glancing at Ryoken. "Stardust is involved in a variety of media domains, however the aspect which concerns you is the idol production label."

"Let me guess," says Fujiki in a bored tone, sounding as though what he's saying is of fundamental unimportance. "You guys bought out the company, and are here to try to convince me to sign with _your_ label?" Abruptly, Fujiki's gaze narrows with suspicion. "How many _successful_ idols has this label produced?"

When Spectre is about to answer, Ryoken speaks for the first time. "It's a relatively new venture we're undertaking, so there isn't much market data available for review at this time."

Fujiki's eyes narrow further, his words dripping with scrutiny. "Meaning you're newbies and the number is low?"

"That's correct," says Ryoken, unphased; despite not having heard Fujiki's vocals himself, Spectre's recounting was enough to immediately convince Ryoken that meeting with Fujiki would be worthwhile.

"... is the number more than zero?"

Spectre can hear Ryoken straining to hold back his laughter; it would be unprofessional to fall back on old habits, even if he finds Fujiki's quips amusing. "The number is exactly two. Both of whom are still considered rookies in the industry and have small but dedicated followings."

"Meaning neither one has been successful?"

Ryoken half-nods with a grimace, as though admitting to their failure physically pains him. "They're works in progress."

"I'm going home," announces Fujiki, already turning to leave.

"They're not you," say Ryoken and Spectre in unison. They both turn to each other, surprised. Spectre looks away first, annoyed for some reason he can't put words to.

Fujiki pauses. He doesn't turn back around. "Meaning?"

"Meaning they don't possess your natural vocal talent," replies Spectre in a rush, knowing he's failing to keep the bite out of his tone, which only serves to embarrass him in front of Ryoken.

Yes, Spectre can definitely feel Ryoken _staring_ at him. _It doesn't matter._

"We're trying to train their vocals but it's proving to be a challenge. They both possess a pleasing visual and a warm disposition, but neither one can _sing_ ," Ryoken explains in a far more serious tone.

"I don't care," says Fujiki, monotone, and then with what Spectre assumes to be malicious intent, "I don't want to be your experiment."

"Fujiki, listen," says Spectre with snarl, feeling the sting of Fujiki's implication. _How dare he say that to Ryoken-sama! As if Ryoken-sama was the one who locked him in a room for six months._

After taking several calming breaths, Spectre continues, "I would not have bothered to bring the label's support directly to you like this if I did not genuinely believe you'd be successful with us."

"It's about more than money," says Ryoken, his voice unsteady enough for Spectre to immediately recognize how much he's struggling to process Fujiki's words. "Imagine an idol who transcends all others...... who can truly touch people's hearts."

When Fujiki next speaks, his voice is cold with conviction. "When I began walking this road to recovery, I vowed to be a voice for the broken, the weak, the scared, the lonely, the abandoned... but now the battle has ended. There's no one left to defeat. So why do I still have this yearning to fight?"

"The answer is simple," says Spectre with empathic understanding, finding Fujiki's words surprisingly relatable. "You're a knight."

_Like us._

Ryoken briefly meets Spectre's gaze as he says, "It's not the same as facing an enemy on the battlefield, but as an idol you can continue to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. You can _heal_ their hearts."

"... you truly believe that?" asks Fujiki, his voice oddly soft and uneven.

"Yes," say Spectre and Ryoken in unison, nodding to one another.

_I doubt Fujiki believes that himself. I'm not sure I do. But if Ryoken-sama will not let this go so easily, then neither will I._

Fujiki is quiet for a while, but he doesn't move. Around them Den City Crossings continues to move at its rushed pace. Across the street, Spectre spots a popular male idol group enthusiastically handing out flyers for their next live.

_That could be him someday.. if he says yes._

Finally, punctuated by a loud exhale, Fujiki says over his shoulder, "I'll give it a shot."

Spectre shares a small look of triumph with Ryoken, who calls out to Fujiki as he walks away, "Spectre will contact you once we've drafted a contract."

"Looking forward to it," Fujiki calls back, disappearing into the crowd.

_Just you watch Blue Angel. I'll create an idol who will surpass you in every way. Then you'll know this neverending yearning for something you can't have._


End file.
